naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha Clan Massacre
The Uchiha Clan Massacre (Uchiha Ichizoku no Minagoroshi), took place five years before the start of Kaipuden in Konohagakure, bringing forth the literal and figurative demise of the Uchiha Clan. History Following the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha orchestrated by Madara Uchiha, Konoha's leadership began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack because of the Sharingan's ability to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. In order to keep an eye on the Uchiha, Madara claimed they were forced to live in a corner of the village and kept under surveillance, creating dissent within the clan. When members of the clan began planning a coup d'état, they tasked Itachi Uchiha with spying on Konoha from within the ANBU. However, Itachi's pacifistic nature led him to become a double agent, instead providing Konoha with information on the Uchiha. He knew that if the suppressed, but powerful, Uchiha were to attack Konoha, the resulting civil war would weaken the village. This sign of weakness would entice other countries to take advantage and invade Konoha, with the conflict eventually escalating into another Great Ninja War. As the Uchiha Clan came closer to a village-wide revolt, the Third Hokage attempted to open negotiations with them. Unfortunately, time ran out and Hiruzen's advisers ordered Itachi to slaughter his entire clan. Prior to the massacre, Itachi confronted Madara Uchiha, who had infiltrated the village. Madara, having decades earlier been shunned by the clan, still held resentment for both the Uchiha and Konoha. Itachi offered Madara the chance to help him take his revenge against the clan, in exchange for promising not to attack Konoha, a deal which Madara accepted. It was also during this time that Madara met with Danzō Shimura. The Uchiha Clan, however, was not completely blind towards Itachi's double-agent status. They began to suspect him, several months after Itachi had joined the ANBU, due to his change in behaviour. They ordered Shisui Uchiha, Itachi's closest friend, to keep an eye on him, however Shisui later turned up dead, seemingly committing suicide by drowning. The clan suspected that Itachi may have had something to do with this death, including the possibility of having forged the suicide note. Because of this, along with Itachi acting as though entering the ANBU was nothing special, the clan began to become antagonistic towards Itachi. Indeed Itachi had murdered Shisui in order to obtain his Mangekyo Sharingan and had forged the suicide note. However, he denied involvement at the time, and due to his mission of stopping the revolution being secret, he instead acted disrespectful towards his clansmen, as though he was beginning to lose faith with the clan's incessant need for their rules and regulations. It was later revealed that Itachi did not in fact murder Shisui, but instead aided him in his orchestrating his death, as Shisui was also a firm believer in maintaining the peace and prosperity of the village. Even Fugaku Uchiha, the clan head and Itachi's father, had lost hope in Itachi altogether, and the two had a falling out. Attack In one night, Itachi, with Madara's help, killed every member of the Uchiha clan, killing his own parents last. Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, returned that night late from his own training to find Uchiha corpses littering the streets. When he found Itachi standing over their parents' bodies, Sasuke demanded to know who had done such horrible deeds, but was interrupted as Itachi threw a shuriken at his shoulder, calling him foolish. Itachi then used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke which showed him that Itachi was the one who murdered the clan. Realising what had happened, Sasuke tried to run away. Itachi stopped him and told him he was not worth killing, instead encouraging him to get strong enough to take revenge, even though Sasuke later remembered they had a small fight, which activated Sasuke's Sharingan for the first time, and ended with Sasuke losing and Itachi defecting from the village with tears in his eyes (with Samoto alive and consciously). In reality, Itachi was defying orders by not killing Sasuke, his brother's life meaning more to him than anything. He hoped that by sparing Sasuke and making him live a life of vengeance, Sasuke would someday kill him to avenge their family. He asked Hiruzen to look out for Sasuke and to never disclose the truth of the events surrounding the massacre. Itachi also threatened the Konoha Council, and Danzō in particular, not to lay a finger on Sasuke or else risk him going public with everything he knew. Itachi left the village and joined the Akatsuki to keep Konoha safe from the organization until the day that Sasuke would come looking for him. Survivors The attack had a huge emotional effect on Sasuke by greatly altering his personality. Knowing and founding out that Mikato was the Ten-Tailed Dragon's jinchuriki (making her Itachi's spiritual great grandmother), he took her away from her parents and place her in an orphanage in the Samurai World. Samoto, Itachi and Sasuke's baby sister was sparred just like Sasuke, as Itachi altering her memory thinking that the Uchiha died a long time after she was born and leaves her under the care of a fire style dragon (Until the dragon left Samoto as she was later ready to take on the Akatsuki and it's Hollow army). Itachi later gave the remaining female Uchiha (Kyori, Shizuka, and Kisenki Uchiha to the Human Allies to be isolated and secure from Danzo. With having to at least do something for the Uchiha Clan, the Third Hokage send Tensuro Uchiha and Ryo Uchiha (two Uchiha boys who was at the same year as Sasuke but already graduted at the time) to the Worlds of the Shadows' Bloodlust World to find the Ten-Tailed Dragon and its jinchuriki. Shun Uchiha and Kisu Uchiha were training on the outskirts of Konohagakure as they returned to the village, they saw the corpses of their kinsmen as Foundation ANBU were gonna slaughter, the Third Hokage came in and save them as he place them a mission to rescue the missing Uchiha children. History Soon to be Change Category:Ancient History Category:Event